newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Nicktoons
Part 1 Wolverine and the X-Men (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Random! Cartoons (December 6, 2008–May 15, 2016) Speed Racer: The Next Generation (April 27, 2008–May 15, 2016) Wolverine and the X-Men (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers Dino Thunder (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers Ninja Storm (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Iron Man: Armored Adventures (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers S.P.D. (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers Wild Force (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Voltron Force (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers in Space (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers Turbo (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Game Changers with Kevin Frazier (April 8, 2015–May 15, 2016) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (December 22, 2014–May 15, 2016) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (''February 26, 2013–May 15, 2016)'' Power Rangers RPM (''February 27, 2013–May 15, 2016)'' Power Rangers Zeo (''September 30, 2013–May 15, 2016)'' Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (''February 26, 2013–May 15, 2016)'' Making Fiends (October 1, 2014–October 31, 2016) Part 2 Power Rangers Samurai (February 7, 2011–May 15, 2016) You Gotta See This (April 1, 2014–May 15, 2016) Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck (January 23, 2010–May 15, 2016) Wedheads (September 14, 2015–May 15, 2016) Part 3 Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Fanboy & Chum Chum (October 12, 2009–May 15, 2016) Robot & Monster (August 4, 2012–May 15, 2016) Planet Sheen (October 2, 2010–May 15, 2016) Digimon Adventure (June 18, 2013–May 15, 2016) Digimon Adventure 02 (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Alien Dawn (February 22, 2013–May 15, 2016) Monsuno (February 23, 2012–May 15, 2016) T.U.F.F. Puppy (October 2, 2010–May 15, 2016) Yu-Gi-Oh! (March 11, 2013–May 15, 2016) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (April 12, 2013–May 15, 2016) The Mighty B! (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Digimon Fusion (October 13, 2013–May 15, 2016) Bucket & Skinner’s Epic Adventures (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Ned’s Declassified School Survival Gudie (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (February 28, 2013–May 15, 2016) IGPX (March 11, 2013–May 15, 2016) Big Time Rush (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Zoey 101 (January 23, 2010–May 15, 2016) All Grown Up! (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Victorious (January 17, 2011–May 15, 2016) Wild Grinders (April 27, 2012–May 15, 2016) BrainSurge (January 23, 2010–May 15, 2016) LBX (August 24, 2014–May 15, 2016) ChalkZone (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) The X’s (December 13, 2015–May 15, 2016) Icarly (January 23, 2010–May 15, 2016) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (October 5, 2014–May 15, 2016) The Troop (September 12, 2009–May 15, 2016) Sonic X (July 4, 2006–May 15, 2016) Danny Phantom (September 23, 2005–May 15, 2016) Supah Ninjas (January 17, 2011–May 15, 2016) Pokémon: XY (March 28, 2015–May 15, 2016) Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Max & Shred (March 21, 2016–May 15, 2016) Figure It Out (September 14, 2015–May 15, 2016) Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) My Life as a Teenage Robot (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Dragon Ball Z Kai (May 1, 2015–May 15, 2016) Dragon Ball GT (January 16, 2012–May 15, 2016) Fear Factor (March 7, 2011–May 15, 2016) Invader Zim (May 1, 2002–May 15, 2016) Beyblade: Metal Fury (March 11, 2013–May 15, 2016)